El intocable
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Cualquier persona que se atreva a poner un solo dedo encima en el agente especial Anthony DiNozzo se las vería con él. Porque simplemente Tony es El intocable. Slash Gibbs/DiNozzo


**El intocable**

**Categoría: **Series TV, NCIS.

**Clasificación**: Todo el público.

**Personajes:** Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo

**Género:** Humor, Romántico.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador. En ningún momento se pretende violar los derechos de autor ni mucho menos lucrar con la historia.

**Resumen:**

Cualquier persona que se atreva a poner un solo dedo encima del agente especial Anthony DiNozzo se las vería con él. Porque simplemente Tony es _El intocable_.

**Por:**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

Hola a todos *0*

Antes que nada, gracias por entrar a leerme, ojalá les guste ^^

Normalmente suelo escribir Fanfics de Harry Potter e Historias Originales. Esta es la segunda historia de esta pareja, simplemente me encanta; hay tanto Slash entre estos agentes (o tal vez mis ojos pervertidos ven cosas donde no las hay XD). En fin, disfruten de esta historia, me alegra empezar el año con un fandom distinto n.n

Sin más excusas los dejo leer!

PISLIB n_n

* * *

**El intocable**

Una oleada de gritos y aplausos invadió el estadio cuando el balón entró en la canasta.

-¡Eso es Tony! – Gritó jubilosa Abby desde las gradas - ¡Eres el mejor!

McGee, quien estaba detrás de DiNozzo, frunció el ceño.

-Mejor no lo alientes demasiado – aconsejó Kate, quien estaba a un lado de Abby – con esos tres tiros ya tenemos para que esté alardeando durante una semana.

-Tranquila, Kate. Tengo un plan para que eso no pase – le guiñó un ojo.

Jethro frunció el ceño, pero fingió no escuchar lo recién dicho.

-Relájate, Gibbs. No le haré nada malo. Ni que quisiera terminar en un escritorio olvidado del departamento de Asuntos Internos – bromeó.

En la cancha el ambiente se estaba tornando un tanto tenso. El cronometro les recordaba a los jugadores que solo contaban con escasos minutos para finalizar el partido. El marcador no ayudaba mucho a la causa. El NCIS llevaba ventaja de cinco puntos a los del departamento de Asuntos Internos.

-¡Esto está mal! – murmuró Gibbs, sin despegar la mirada de un miembro del equipo contrario.

-¿Qué dices, Gibbs? ¡Vamos ganando! – una animada Abby seguía alentando al equipo con pompones color negro.

Kate frunció el ceño cuando un miembro del equipo contrario, el que hace rato Gibbs no despegaba la mirada, comenzó a acosar a Tony dentro del juego. Los movimientos parecían inocentes, pero para una agente observadora como lo es Kate no le parecían nada inofensivos.

-¡Hey, _prubie_! – gritó Tony, saltando desde su lugar. El aludido le pasó el balón.

DiNozzo dominó rápidamente el esférico, burló a unos cuantos jugadores y justo cuando saltó para encestar alguien se estrelló contra él. Tony cayó de espaldas.

-¡Hey! – se quejó Abby. Gibbs y Kate corrieron hasta con Tony.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó McGee, en cuanto llegó a su lado.

-¿Tú qué crees, _prubie_? – gruñó Tony, intentando levantarse.

Jethro, quien ya había llegado hasta su lado, ayudó a levantarlo.

-Asuntos Internos está acabado. Me encargué que le expulsaran a ese jugador que…

-Da igual – el mayor interrumpió el monologo de Abby.

-Ganaremos, jefe – prometió Tony – ya lo verá, por segunda vez gana… ¡agh!

En cuanto DiNozzo dio un paso, su pie falseó, notificándole que se lo había torcido en algún momento de su caída.

-¡Genial! – Gruñó - ¡Justo cuando…!

-No ibas a jugar de todas maneras – acortó el jefe, llevando del brazo a Tony fuera de la cancha.

-¿Cómo dice, jefe?

-Fellow.

-¿Qué?

-El tipo que te derrumbó, Tony – explicó Kate. Sin embargo, el agente aún seguía sin entender – Fellow es el que hiciste que degradaran de un agente a un simple archivista en el departamento de Asuntos Internos.

-¿Yo?

Gibbs le dio un zape.

-Emh… ¿A dónde vamos?

-No quiero excusas porque mañana no puedas trabajar por una simple torcedura de tobillo.

-Si es solo un… - Jethro lo fulminó con la mirada, Tony cambió de parecer – por supuesto, jefe. Si tengo bien el pie puedo ir a corretear a los chicos malos.

Gibbs rodó los ojos. Metió a Tony al auto. Abby y Kate rieron entre ellas mientras despedían con un movimiento de mano a los dos agentes.

-El que derrumbo a Tony era Fellow, ¿cierto? – preguntó Abby.

-Sí.

-El que contaminó las pruebas para excusar a un familiar lejano de un homicidio.

-El mismo, Abby.

-Ja. Así que se quiso vengar de Tony en el juego de basquetbol.

-Así es.

-¿Es posible que haya otro puesto más bajo que el de un simple archivista?

-Muy pronto lo sabremos – Kate sonrió.

-¡Oh-oh! Dejamos a McGee solo.

Ambas chicas regresaron al partido.

* * *

-Estoy bien, jefe – Tony repitió por cuarta vez.

Se encontraban en su departamento, el más joven descansaba en el sofá mientras la bolsa de hielo sobre su tobillo derecho hacia su trabajo.

-Quince minutos – anunció el mayor mientras revisaba su reloj de mano.

-¡Ah!

-¡Qué!

-Ya recuerdo a Fellow, es el tipo que pinchó las llantas de mi auto.

-¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a tu auto y no a ti? – Jethro le mandó una mirada extraña – DiNozzo, el tipo te delató en una misión secreta y casi te matan.

-¡Cierto! Pero olvidas algo, jefe. Nunca se comprobó su traición.

-No, pero él fue.

-¿Por eso lo asignaron a Asuntos Internos? ¡Vaya! Debo de importarle mucho al superintendente para que hiciera algo así por mí.

Gibbs le envió otra de sus miradas extrañas. Tony enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ocurre algo jefe?

-Nada. Nos vemos mañana, DiNozzo.

-Hasta mañana jefe.

* * *

-Hola, buenos días – un sonriente Anthony DiNozzo llegó, cojeando, a la oficina.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, Tony? – interrogó Kate.

-Hemos ganado, Kate. NCIS ganó el campeonato de básquetbol. Merecemos un buen premio.

-¿Cómo cual? – quiso saber McGee, quien también llegaba a la oficina.

-No lo sé, como un repartidor de comida.

-Tú solo pensando en comida, Tony – dejó salir secamente su compañera.

-Es una de las funciones básicas, Kate. Y por si no lo recuerdas, me hirieran en el juego. Así que es justo que pida algo como eso.

* * *

Cuatro horas después, los cuatro agentes estaban envueltos en un caso complicado.

-Encarguen comida, nadie se va hasta saber por lo menos el nombre de la víctima – ordenó Gibbs.

-_Prubie_ – Tony llamó sugerente.

-Gibbs dijo, "encarguen" comida, Tony – aclaró Kate.

-No tenemos repartidor, Kate.

-Tengo la sensación que ahora sí – la agente señaló hacia la puerta en donde Fellow vestía como "repartidor de comida".

-¿El archivista de Asuntos Internos?

-Parece que ya no lo es, McGee – respondió Abby, quien llegaba del laboratorio – gracias, Tony.

-¿Yo?, ¿Por qué yo?

-Justo en la mañana pedías un repartidor de comida – recordó Kate.

Tony enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

-¿Aún no se da cuenta? – interrogó Abby a Kate.

-No, al parecer no.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? – el aludido frunció el ceño.

-¿De Gibbs? – sugirió Abby.

-¿Qué hay con él? – preguntó perplejo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará darse cuenta? – quiso saber la del laboratorio rascándose la barbilla.

-Tratándose de Tony, no lo sé, tal vez nunca – se burló Kate.

-¡Hey! Aún estoy aquí.

-Lo siento Tony, tendrás que quedarte con la duda – sonrió Abby.

-¿Cuál duda, Abby? – la voz de ultratumba hizo sobresaltar a las muchachas.

-Ninguna, Gibbs – respondió rápidamente.

El mayor desvió su mirada una milésima de segundos hacia con Tony, después la centró en la de Abby.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo, Abby?

-¡Por supuesto, Gibbs! – Se apresuró a decir – te tengo noticias de la víctima.

Y así como llegó también se fue. El mayor miró a Kate.

-Me agrada mi trabajo Gibbs y… voy a ver los resultados que tiene Abby de la víctima.

La morena también se escabulló.

Gibbs siguió con su mirada el camino de la agente y cuando ya no estuvo a la vista, sonrió de lado. Se giró hacia con Tony, quien en esos momentos le preguntaba a McGee si sabía de lo que hablaban las muchachas. El aludido, quien sintió la mirada penetrante de su jefe sobre su cara, escuetamente le respondió:

-Ni idea Tony. Ni idea.

**FIN**

**Enero 2013**

* * *

Listop =)

Gracias nuevamente por haberme acompañado en este One-Shot. Ojalá les haya gustado n.n

Se aceptan jitomatazos jejeje :P

En fin, nos estamos leyendo –si me leen por ahí, claro, y no se han aburrido de leerme– "Los cinco elementos", "Obsesión", "Confía en mi" y "El efecto de la Luna de queso".

Y si no se han enfadado de leerme, los invito a leer un One-Shot Original llamado "La mujer de mi padre" :D

Gracias por leerme *0*

PISLIB n_n


End file.
